Kumagoro Dinner Party of Doom
by Nokoriga
Summary: Sequel to Gravitation meets Inuyasha Shuichi and Bad Luck are invited to the 1st Annual Kumagoro Dinner Party hosted by Nittle Grasper...Shuichi feels bad of what he has done to Kagome so...he invites her, which wasn't the best idea...


Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki walked in the recording room. "Shuichi! You are late!" yelled Hiroshi as he slammed his fists against the table. "So, how was the date?" asked Mr. Sakano as he sat down.

"A complete disaster." Said Shuichi as he reached to his hair. Hiroshi sighed, "I knew it…what happened?"

"That girl, Kagome…she isn't like other girls. She isn't those dirty girls that hung themselves for Yuki but one of those nice ones…the proper ones like Ayaka."

Hiroshi blushed. "Like Ayaka, huh."

Eiri Yuki said, "Well, I got to go…I have to go meet someone for Lunch…see you." He gave Shuichi a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Yea…" Shuichi grinned to himself and looked around, "Hey, were is Fujisaki?"

K smiled and said quite plainly, "He is on a date with a girl at his school."

"WHAT!" yelled Shuichi.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!" yelled Hiroshi. K smiled, "So did I, it's this girl that had a crush on our little keyboard player…"

"Aw! How cute!" mimicked Shuichi with a grinned and Hiroshi said in a girly voice, "My little Fujisaki is all grown up!"

Everyone started cracking up. Fujisaki came in with a girl with blonde hair at hand, "Why is everyone laughing?"

The girl was obviously American.

She had green eyes. She said something to Fujisaki, " Is that Shuichi Shindou? From Bad Luck…? "

Fujisaki smiled at her and said, " Yes, it is. That is my band mate. Over there is Hiroshi Nakano. He is Shuichi's best friend. "

The girl smiled, and said in her worst Japanise, "Hello, my name is Brittany Kalva, I am from America."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow and said to K, "Can you translate for me?"

K nodded, "Sure, rock on."

"Hello, my name is Shuichi Shindou…I am the leader of Bad Luck."

K grinned and thought to himself, 'This is going to be fun.' He said to Brittany, " My name is Shuichi Shindou, I like my eggs raw. "

Brittany burst out laughing and so did Fujisaki.

Brittany tilted her head and Fujisaki said to her, " Don't worry, K is just messing with you…that isn't what Shuichi said. "

Brittany smiled, " Okay then… "

Fujisaki said to Shuichi, "Oh, I almost forgot…my cousin had invited us to the 1st annual Kumagoro Dinner Party."

"WHAT! WHY HAVEN'T TOLD US SOONER!" yelled Shuichi and Hiroshi as they tackled him.

Brittany looked surprised and backed away.

While Fujisaki was getting beaten to the pulp, Brittany began to sing 'Shinning Collection' by Nittle Grasper.

K began to sing with her, because he was bored.

Brittany screamed, " You like Nittle Grasper! Oh My GOD! "

K blushed, " I was their manager. "

Then Brittany and K began to sing 'Sleepless Beauty.'

Fujisaki finally recovered and sat up.

" Brittany, darling…sorry, my band mates got a little to carried away. "

Brittany turned around, she said, " …um…sure…yea… "

She turned to Shuichi, " Are you really the 'Shuichi Shindou'? "

K said to Shuichi, "She really wants to know if you are the real deal."

Shuichi nodded and Brittany pracitatly jumped on him and hugging him tightly. Shuichi was surprised by this sudden outburst. She seemed she wanted to say she couldn't believe that he was him and she loves his work but she ended up saying she loves eggs.

Fujisaki gently pulled her off him and said to Brittany, " Brittany, we must go…We need to get to the movies… "

Brittany nodded, " Okay, lets go! "

Brittany looked at Shuichi, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Shindou…" she said in Japanise as they walked off.

Shuichi sighed and said, "Oh, I got a question, K…if it's alright with you…can I phone Seguchi?"

"No can do, kiddo, Seguchi is very busy this week. He is at New York."

"Oh…I wanted to ask him if I can bring Kagome to the Dinner…since I know Yuki doesn't want to come…"

Hiroshi frowned, "Why do you want to bring her? It was just a little harmless date…or…"

Shuichi smiled at Hiroshi, then Hiroshi yelled, "YOU TOLD HER! SHUICHI, YOU IDIOT!"

Shuichi sighed, "So…I don't really mind about it. It was nice…telling her about myself…she has a secret too…She has someone in her life that she cares for deeply…we aren't that different."

Hiroshi sighed, "Fine, it's your life, Shuichi, just be careful, she is a teenager…"

"It doesn't matter if she is or not…she is still a person with a good heart…"

Shuichi smiled, "I'm going to go see her…see you guys later."

Inuyasha sighed, "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome sighed and stuffed the last 'First Aid Kit' in her book bag. "That's it. I think that's all…"

"Listen, Kagome…"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Yes?"

"Did you like that Shuichi person? More than a friend?" he asked as he looked down.

"No…Inuyasha…he was special…" she said with a smile.

"We better get going, then…" started Inuyasha.

(Knock Knock Knock)

"Come in…" said Kagome.

It was Kagome's mom, "There is someone at the door for you, Kagome…I think his name is Shuichi Shindou, is quite a cute man."

"Oh! Shuichi-Kun!" blushed Kagome.

She nearly shoved Inuyasha out the window. "Go! Go! Go! He mustn't see you like this! It isn't normal having a guy in your room with dog ears!"

"AAAARRGGGHHH! KAGOME!" cried Inuyasha and he jumped out and landed gracefully on a tree branch, looking pissed. "What the hell!"

"Shhhh! Be quiet!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and turned around. "Shuichi-kun…um, hi."

"I got a question, Miss Kagome, would you like to come with me to the 1st annual Kumagoro Dinner Party? Nittle Grasper is going to be there…we, Bad Luck, is going to be there."

Kagome looked shocked, "I don't know…"

Shuichi grasped her hands with his, "Please, this is the only thing I can do to cheer you up for what N-G has done to you."

Kagome blushed, "Um, well, if you really want me to go…"

Shuichi smiled, "Thanks…"

"Um, Shuichi…"

Shuichi turned around, his foot was already out the door, "Yes, Kagome?"

"How come…your lover isn't going with you?"

Shuichi smiled and said with a smiled, "Loving someone is important to you, right?"

Kagome nodded as Shuichi continued, "You have a right to protect that person with all your heart…that is why it is best Yuki doesn't come…it's not safe for him."

"But, if you really care for this person deeply, why hide it from the world?"

Shuichi smiled, "Here, people don't understand love between the same sex…well, I must get home, Miss Kagome, tomorrow I will come over and pick you up to help you pick out your dress. Good bye."

Inuyasha jumped in the room after they made sure Shuichi was gone.

"What the hell was that all about?" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome faced him, "I guess I'm going on another date…"

"What about Mirkou and Sango? And Shippo? You need to come back to the Feudal Time, where you truly belong."

"No! I don't belong there…my real time is here…I have a life, Inuyasha, if you are against it, then go…I don't need you or anyone…I have my friends and family here…"

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked away and Inuyasha looked hurt, "So be it…" Inuyasha jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on both feet to the ground. Kagome looked out the window as tears silently fell from her cheeks.

"What is a matter, Kagome, you look ill…" said Shuichi as he look a lick from his Strawberry ice-cream. Kagome was in a middle of licking her rocky road ice-cream and she looked at Shuichi, saying, "Nothing's wrong."

"I know that face, you got into a fight, didn't you?" asked Shuichi with a grin.

"No! I mean…" Kagome looked sad, "I didn't mean to say all of those evil things…to…"

"Inuyasha, right? Don't worry…My Yuki always say mean things to me…like…Moron…Idiot…Dumbass…Damn Brat…but that doesn't stop me from loving him." Said Shuichi with a smile to Kagome.

Kagome felt tears from her eyes. "You are so right…"

Shuichi smiled at her gently as Kagome cried. Shuichi said, "Don't cry, Kagome…it's alright…" Kagome looked at Shuichi, "I didn't mean to say all of those mean things…I wonder what Inuyasha must think of me…Oh, I feel so bad…"

"Kagome…Inuyasha must still like you the same…you are special to him. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"Really, Shuichi?"

"Yes, really. Inuyasha is a lucky guy to have you. I bet you have lots of men wanting to be with you."

Kagome sighed and wiped away her tears. "I guess you are right."

Kagome picked out a beautiful black satin dress. There was three black spaghetti straps on each shoulder. She wore high heel shoes. She twirled around in the dress for Shuichi. Shuichi nodded. "You look very stunning."

Shuichi put on a Black Tux and asked Kagome, "What do you think? Not to showie?"

Kagome shook her head, "You look nice."

Shuichi charged the things on his credit card. The bill was about 20,864 yen.

Kagome gasped at the large amount and Shuichi smiled, "It's no big…really, I got it covered."

Shuichi carried the things to the car and K smiled in the driver's seat, "So, how was shopping?"

"Great…we got chased by Bad Luck Fans…but it's all good. So, K, who are you taking to the Dinner Party?"

"I'm flying solo."

"Really, maybe Hiroshi can set you up with a girl."

"Nah, I'm striaght."

K drove off with Kagome sitting next to Shuichi. Kagome blushed, 'Why is my heart pounding…?'

Kagome looked at Shuichi then he began to notice and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Kagome's face turned redder. "Um, no! Nothing's wrong, seriously!"

Shuichi sighed, "Okay then."

They were silent and Shuichi said, "Well, tonight is the ball, okay? Wear the dress, okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Okay."

After K dropped Kagome off, Kagome ran into her house and took a bath.

'Stupid Inuyasha…why waste time on him?' thought Kagome as she relaxed in the tub. Her troubles have seemed to melt away. 'Shuichi is a much better choice, but why does he have to be gay! Oh, stupid me…I'm drooling over a guy that I hardly know about…' Kagome sighed and heard something. She closed her eyes. "Sota, get out. I'm taking a bath."

"Um, Kagome…?"

Kagome's eyes shot opened and she sat up, she covered her chest.

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" screeched Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed as he was getting stuff thrown at him by Kagome…like a bottle of shampoo and a rubber duckie.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" screamed Kagome as Inuyasha ran out the door.

"Way a go, genius." Said Sango.

"You even got her even more mad, Inuyasha." Snickered Shippo.

Inuyasha was still a little red in the face but he said, "I don't trust Shuichi…even though he likes men, it's different. I'm still following Kagome to that dinner party."

"Do you like Kagome?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha looked away, still a little blush in both cheeks.

Kagome dressed in her satin dress and waited outside for K.

"Looking lovely as ever." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, K-kun." Smiled Kagome as she saw Shuichi come out of the limo.

He looked very…uh…different in a tux. It must be the pink hair.

Kagome smiled at him. Shuichi grinned, "If Inuyasha-sama saw you, he would faint."

Kagome blushed, "You really think so?"

"Yea, you look very cute." Said Shuichi as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." said Kagome as she got in the limo.

Shuichi got in and they drove off to the Kumagoro Dinner Party. Not knowing what is to happen…

"Mr. Shindou, you are late! And what are you wearing!" yelled Mr. Sakano.

Shuichi and Kagome stared at shock.

Everyone was dressed in Kumagoro outfits. Pink was everywhere.

"Um…we didn't know…" said Shuichi with a frown.

Fujisaki began to struggle Shuichi, "You are such a idiot!"

" …I like eggs… " muttered Brittany.

K burst out laughing.

"Shuichi! Hiya!"

Shuichi and Kagome turned around to see Ryuichi Sakuma…in tight pink leather pants and a pink leather vest, showing his chest. With Kumagoro on his head.

"Hello, Mr. Sakuma…"

"Please, Shuichi, call me Ryuichi!" said Ryuichi with a smile.

Ryuichi saw Kagome, "Wow!" he blushed, "You're pretty!" he pointed at her.

Kagome had a sweatdrop, "Um…pretty?" She laughed nervously.

Ryuichi, out of nowhere, yelled, "Tag! You are 'It', Shuichi!"

Ryuichi began to run and Kagome open her mouth to say something but Shuichi said with a sweatdrop, "Please, bear with me…"

"Ryu-chan! What the hell are you doing!"

"Oh, Noriko! Hiya!" yelled Ryuichi.

Kagome yelled, "Oh, My, Gosh! Noriko Ukai! Can I have your autograph!"

Noriko looked at Kagome, "Sure, Kiddo! What is your name?"

Kagome and Noriko began to chat as Ryuichi began to run in circles, screaming, "Tag! You are 'It', Kumagoro!"

Shuichi sat down as Brittany went up to him, "Um, Mr. Shindou?"

She said in Japanise.

"Yes?"

"Can---Can I have your autograph?" she asked.

"Sure."

He sighed her a little autograph and she went off to skip to happiness.

Kagome returned, smiling.

"Ukai-san is so cool…" she saw Shuichi's face, "Is something wrong, Shuichi-kun?"

"Nothing…Nittle Grasper is to perform soon…"

"Really, are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of facing Nittle Grasper. Are you afraid that you will do bad?"

Shuichi looked at Kagome, "I---"

He looked away, "Nevermind…"

He smiled at Kagome, "I'm going to my best and win! I will suppass Nittle Grasper."

"NOW LADYS AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS TIME! PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND BE AMAZED BY…NITTLE GRASPER!" yelled a guy with a mic.

Noriko, Toma, and Ryuichi were on stage. The music began to play.

Now, Ryuichi was serious.

**"Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion! Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikuclaku! Soliday na tail de midara na hane Collection! Himei hodo mujaki na youruga hoshi! Yuuutsuno borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare! Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate! "**

Kagome stared into Ryuichi's eyes…something was different about them.

What the hell, where is that adorable 30 year old!

Kagome looked away and stared at Shuichi, his eyes were sad.

"Shuichi-kun?"

He turned to her and smiled, "Yes?"

"Nevermind…"

**"Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete! Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru! Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni! Kagayakinaji meta maboroshi! Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori! Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru! Make me shining! Chirabaru kokoro no hahenra! Mabushiku sugisaru---"**

The music stopped. The lights were turned off.

"What the---"started Ryuichi but…

CRASH!

A being from not from this world crashed in. "You have a piece of the Shikon Jewel…" it moaned. Kagome shot up and looked at the creature.

It had 5 shards of the Shikon Jewel, with was embedded in his head.

She looked at Ryuichi, he had one shard of the Jewel in Kumagoro! Why hasn't she sensed it!

Kagome shot up, "Leave him alone!" she yelled.

K brought out his gun. "Who the hell are you? Are you some punk dressed in this costume to scare everyone away?"

K charged his gun, and Brittany stared at him and said," I like guys with big guns… "

K looked at her, " What! "

Brittany smiled, " …hello… "

K shot the creature, but it has taken no effect.

Ryuichi backed away, "If you want to do harm to Kumagoro, you will have to get pass me first!" he yelled.

"I guess I will have to do that then…!" said the creature as it reached for Ryuichi.

Ryuichi was trapped in the corner.

Kagome ran in front of him, "Noooooooo!" she screamed.

All Kagome remembers was the pain.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Written by: Julia Heredia

Age: 16

Finished by: Thursday, October 07, 2004


End file.
